


The Empire of the Mountains

by MasterKyleKatarn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Basically Scandinavian Dwarves in the middle of the ocean, Kingdom of Winter got some allies, OC main character, Updates are a bit slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterKyleKatarn/pseuds/MasterKyleKatarn
Summary: The Kingdom of Winter did not go quiet into the night. Shortly after swearing allegiance to Aegon the Conquerer, Torrhen Stark asked the Empire of the Mountains for help, if the North ever tried to gain independence.





	1. Prolog

**Prolog: The Mountain and The North**

  
_**Moat Cailin, the Neck, formerly independent Kingdom of Winter.**_

_**2 days after Torrhen Stark swore himself to Aegon Targaryen.** _

Ambassador Thorsten Domboran sat in the study of Moat Cailin, the former King of Winter Torrhen Stark before him.

"What do you want, Torrhen?" Asked Thorsten his friend. "Your help," answered Torrhen, "the help of the Empire. As soon as the Kingdom of Winter tries to rise again, I ask of you to help my descendants when they try to reclaim their Kingship."

Thorsten wasn't surprised, Torrhen always thinks of all the possibilities. Then Thorsten nodded, and said "I will speak to the Emperor. I am certain that he will agree, but I am afraid of what your new King will do when he learns of this." Torrhen nodded as well, and said "he will not learn of it. No one will, I will tell my son of it and every following Stark will learn of if on his eighteenth nameday."

Thorsten left his seat, and shook Torrhen's hand. He left the Moat, and saw the Targaryen army still camped south of it, with Winter Amry to the North. He found the stables, and mounted his horse. He should reach the ship in a few days, from there it was a few week to the Empire. He was not seen as he rode westwards, even by the Dragons flying overhead.

A few weeks later, coast of the Empire of the Mountains.

Port of Eskeland, only port in the Isle of Mountain.

The ship carrying Thorsten wasn't big, it was normal transport ship used by the Empire for, well transport. The sails, in contrast, doesn't show the banner of the house the ship belonged to.

The ship closed in on the port, and the captain ordered the ship to dock.

As Thorsten left the ship, to encounter a two men escort of Soldiers. Their thick Steel armor covered their bodies, on them were runes of the first men asking for protection of the Gods. In their hands were long spears, made of the wood from the Rorill tree native to the large island. They als carried large, round shields made of Rorill wood and with the banner of the House Saunrett painted onto them.

It was a brown elk, it's hooves against a tree with blue leafs on a green background.

"Ambassador," said one of the Guards, his large mustache nearly bursting out of the helmet. "You were not expected so soon. The Lord of Eskeland wants to invite you to dine with him this evening, before you make your journey to Higdarim."

"I will gladly accept the invitation of Lord Saunrett," said Jacob and the two Soldiers led him towards the Citadel. It was the largest Citadel in the Empire, also called the 'First Shield' for its strategic position between two mountains.

The Isle of Mountain deserved its name, as it was complete surrounded by mountains with the only free area outside the ring of mountains being the place where Eskeland was located. To the west of the city was the only passage through the ring of mountains, which is where the Citadel was build. It was connected to the city walls of Eskeland, and the only way out of the city not leading towards the sea.

Beyond the Citadel was a large plane, with farms and other Cities and the 'Lonely Mountain' in the middle of the Island. While the name was a little bit untrue, it fitted rather well. The complete island was a mystery, with many believing it was created by the gods especially for the people inhabiting it.

Inside and underneath the Mountain, which was called Higdarim, was the Capital of the Empire, the City of Higdarim. Build into the stone of the mountain for over 3,000 years, the city had only one entrance which was big enough for six carriages to pass through at the same time. To invade the City you first half to conquer Eskeland, which you could only enter through the harbor. The harbor itself was outside the city walls, and in perfect range for the archers and crossbow men manning them. Then there of course was the Citadel, which was permanently manned by a force of 2,000 Soldiers. Beyond it was a network of Forts and Castles, manned permanently by Imperial Soldiers. The Capital City itself also had a large Military presence, with 4,000 in the City Guard and 12,000 Imperial Soldiers patrolling the streets and manning small Forts within the City.

All in all the Island was more or less perfect, a natural fortress.

Thorsten entered the Citadel through the main gatehouse, a large wooden gate followed by a large free space with arrow slits at the sides to create a choke point. At the end of the gatehouse was a portcullis, made of solid steel.

They left the gatehouse, and entered the first courtyard. In it were a few houses with the servants of the Citadel and the Citadel garden. Surrounded was the courtyard by the Citadel's walls, with battlements on both the sides facing outwards and inwards. Followed was this by another gatehouse of the same design as the first, leading into the main courtyard. Here was the entrance to the barracks, the Keep and the training area. Again the walls around it were build so that the defenders would be protected against attacks from the courtyard itself. And further west would be the next two gatehouses, with the courtyard between them containing the stables. Beyond that was the 'Heartland' of the Empire.

As it was already late afternoon Thorsten didn't have to wait long before the Lord would dine with him.

The Lord of Eskeland and head of house Saunrett was an old man, already in his early fifties. His once brown hair had become grey over the years, but his blue eyes were still filled with the kindness Thorsten remembered from him. Thorsten was from a prominent military family, and like his father, brothers and many of his ancestors served in the military for some time. He had first met Lord Saunrett when he was still a child, only 13 years old. The then heir to house Saunrett was friend of Thorsten's grandfather, his grandfather had even served in the personal guard of the Father of Lord Saunrett.

"Thorsten," greeted the kind old man his favourite honorary grandson. They hugged shortly, before the man motioned Thorsten to sit down. "Dinner will be served shortly, first how was your mission to our old friends?"

The Starks were old friends of the Empire, as a expedition launched around 200 years ago first made contact with the Kingdom of Winter. Years before that, a group of men was stranded onto the shore of the Isle of Mountain as his fleet had been destroyed in a storm. That man was King Brandon the Shipwright, who had tried to sail west over the Sunsetsea. He had amnesia when he was found, although he still remembered his name. The man and his people were allowed to settle down, and later Stark and his men began to do what they could do good. Build ships. To this day the 'Stark Shipyards' are the main builders of ships on the Island.

They also were the reasons the Emperor of the time, Harald the Third, authorized the expedition. Since the contact with the Starks, the Empire always had an ambassador to the Kingdom of Winter. Often the ambassador had Stark blood, with Thorsten's mother being the sister of the current Head of House Stark of the Mountain as they had taken to call themselves since it became known what the Starks were in their homeland.

"It worked well, you remember how in my last visit I spoke of the Targaryens and their conquest of the Stormlands?" Said Thorsten, and the old Lord nodded. "Well, Torrhen had bent the knee to this dragon king. He did it for the good of his people, of course, but he came to me two days later asking for the Empire's assistance should the Kingdom of Winter ever revolt against the Targaeryens and try win back its independence."

The Lord Saunrett nodded again, and said "I can understand Torrhen. In both cases, he wants to secure the lives of his people while guaranteeing that, should they ever want it, they would be independent again." That didn't surprise Thorsten, who always looked up to the man as a mentor.

They spoke of family, with Thorsten being informed that his father wished him to be married soon, until the dinner was being served. The servants brought in the meal, consisting of fish, in this case smoked sprats, and potatoes. Nearly every meal on the Island is served with potatoes, as they grow in mass on the Island.

Later, after a talk about the current political situation such as the Emperor's decision to elevate the family of a man who saved his life to nobility, Thorsten was finally able to sleep normally, as he can't sleep so well on ships.

* * *

 

_**A week later, near the City of Higdarim.** _

The gates of the Imperial Capital finally came into view as Thorsten rode up a hill. He was already through the first and second gates, which were in the two Walls surrounding the part of the City not inside the Mountain and the Farms supporting the City.

The large main gates were impressive, made of the same Rorill wood as most wooden structures but reinforced with steel. At each side of the gate, which was outside the mountain itself, were great stone towers, build out of the dark green stone found inside the mountain.

As Thorsten passed the gates, he saw Imperial Guards standing on these towers and the imperial banner hanging from the walls. It was a silver hammer, above a silver anvil surrounded by seven gold stars on a dark blue background.

After he rode through another gate to enter the mountain. The sight was always overwhelming, with the dark green stone everywhere and the Imperial Banner hanging from walls. He dismounted his horse, and gave it a stable boy for him to lead it into the large stables build into the stone.

From there he walked, over the large bridge which spanned over the abyss, connecting the entrance with the central stairs and up the stairs towards the Imperial Palace.

The Palace itself was more of a group of rooms than a building, and Thorsten already knew this of course. He entered the great hall after a long time climbing the steps.

The hall was big, almost as big as the main courtyard at the Citadel of Eskeland. The walls were covered in both the typical green stone as well as carvings in normal grey stone depicting the history of the Island people. At the end of the great hall, a group of four guards stood before a great steel door, which was covered in more carvings and geometrical forms.

They wore the symbol of the The Order of the Steel, an order of warriors tasked with protecting the Emperor and his children. The Order's symbol was a blue shield, with two dark grey swords crossed above the same anvil and hammer as depicted on the Imperial banner. The four warriors wore full plate steel Armour, which of course was to be anticipated as Steel wasn't rare here. It was nearly as abundant as wood, and as such every soldier in service to the Empire wore full plate steel Armour. These guards carried large, rectangular wooden shields covered in steel, with one-handed swords at their sides.

They knew him already, and opened the door for him. Thorsten now entered the Throne Room of the Palace, a place that he had visited before already.

It was even larger than the great hall, and at the end stood the Throne under the Mountain. Or rather in the Mountain, as he had walked upwards, and not down.

The Throne was build out of Stone, with two armrests covered in wood, while the backrest was cushioned along with the seat itself. The cushioning was red, and Thorsten had heard that it was as softer than anything else in the world. He didn't know if that was true, but he doubted it.

Emperor Harald the Fifth was currently sitting on the Throne, with Order members at his and his wife's sides. His Children, Ulrik his oldest son, Kristina his only daughter and his youngest son Olaf sat at the sides of their parents, looking rather bored. That could be expected from an eight, six and three year old.

The Emperor spotted Thorsten, and declared the court closed for the day. He motioned him to follow, and Thorsten followed the Emperor to the Council Chamber.

"Your Grace," said Thorsten and kneed. "Rise, Ambassador." Said the Emperor, and Thorsten rose.

"What have you to report? I expected you in a few months to be honest." Said Harald, and looked expecting at Thorsten.

"As I have reported the last time, your grace, the Targaryen lord has conquered the Stormlands. Now, he has conquered the rest of Westeros, including the North. King Torrhen bent the knee willingly, and without a battle when he saw the three dragons Aegon Targaryen had brought with him. Two days after he bent the knee, he spoke to me telling me of his idea of an alliance for the case that the Kingdom of Winter wants its independence again. I told him I would speak to you, your Grace." Thorsten said, and the Emperor nodded.

"Well, we will always support our friends in Westeros. And if it means to wait a few years, You have my permission to return to Westeros, and tell Torrhen that I accept his proposition, if we get something out of the deal as well." Said the Emperor. "Maybe a marriage between a Prince of the Mountain and a Princess of Winter, when the time comes?" Thorsten nodded, and left the Palace. He slept in his Family home that night, and left the next morning at dawn.

He travelled back to Torrhen Stark, told him of the Alliance and the condition which Torrhen gladly accepted.

Over the next century and a half, every Stark was told of the Alliance with the Empire of the Mountains. Until, one Stark Lord died before he could tell his heir of the Alliance, although the documents still were in the crypts of Winterfell, buried together with Torrhen Stark.

All the while, an Ambassador lived in the North, always near the west coast. Always ready to return to the Empire with news of a War for Independce and a new King of Winter. Every army was followed by an ambassador, just for the case that a Lord of Winterfell tried to free himself from the Dragons. And although the Imperial Army was ready during Roberts rebellion, the Lord of Winterfell never tried to gain independence instead kneeing before the new king. But, as Robb Stark's men declared him King in the North, the Ambassador left the northern army to inform the Emperor of this. And so, only a few weeks after the North declared its new King, an Imperial Army left Eskeland for Westeros. Led by Prince Bjarne, the heir to Throne in the Mountain. And so, an army 40,000 strong was on its way to support the King in the North.

And Westeros will never be the same again.

_To be continued..._

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imperial Army arrives in Westeros

**Chapter 1**

_**Lannisport, the Westerlands.** _

_**Two months after the crowning of Robb Stark as King in the North.** _

"...Draw! Loose!" Came the shout from a Imperial Officer. The officer's silver grey armour was sparkling in the sun, and the dark blue cloak attached to his chest plate was swinging as he raised his sword.

Hundreds of Archers unleashed their arrows, and they rained down onto the Lannisport City Guard fighting the Imperial Troops. This took these guards by suprise, as they were currently fighting a Shield wall of great, towering blue painted shields advancing down the streets of Lannisport.

Many soldiers fell, and the rest was quickly killed by the Imperial Spears coming out of the shield wall. "Infantry, Advance!" Came the shout of anothe Officer, and the wall moved forward.

As they passed houses, small groups of two soldiers trailing behind the four men deep shield wall entered these houses, searching for Lannister soldiers.

The ground before the shield wall was covered in red armored Lannisters, and they advanced further. Cutting down Lannisters before them, all while not losing one of their own.

Far behind the formation, the leader of the army, Crown Prince Bjarne, sat on his horse, watching the men advance. His silver grey Armour also sparkled in the Suns, but his chest plate was covered in black leather with the Imperial Banner on it. Instead of a blue cloak he wore a black one, like his two guards who sat upon their horses behind him.

"It's too easy," said the Prince to his companions. "This is the third largest city in Westeros, and there are too few troops. Back in the Empire a city this size wouldn't be guarded by just two thousand. More like six or seven thousand."

"You are right, your majesty. But, we have to remember that in Westeros there is no standing Army. And if one of the Lords would build one, the King would probably declare him a traitor. These people do not understand the advantage of professional soldiers." Answered one of his guards, while the man to his side silently nodded.

The men turned, and looked towards the fleet unloading their troops. The great flagship Eagle of Higdarim was anchored outside the harbor, being one of the first ships to have unloaded its entire compliment of 1,800. Currently unloading were the smaller ships, those that only carried 600 men. Even so, the next largest ships were in Essos, and those there were not Warships. The Imperial Fleet consisted only of Warships, even the new Ships-of-Line, with their decks lined with scorpions on either side.

They turned again towards the shield wall as they heard the one of the Officers shout to the archers to "Loose!", followed by another barrage of arrows descending upon Lannisters.

"Your grace, the next regiment is unloaded." Said a Officer overseeing the unloading. It was true, a force of 600 Soldiers stood ready nearby, having formed a rectangle formation.

"Send them after the second shield wall, in that direction." Said Bjarne while pointing towards another street, where another shield wall was advancing.

The man raised his fist to his chest, and bowed his upper body. Then he turned to give orders to the troops. Slowly, more and more troops were landing, each following the multiple shield walls advancing into the city. Where the Streets parted, a new shield wall was formed which then advanced until the street either parted again, or they met another shield wall which they then joined.

So, the Imperial Army drove the Lannisport City Guard slowly out of the city, while taking the walls and stationing archers on them. From there the archers began to loosen barrage after barrage at the enemy, until the Heavy Cavalry chased the rest down.

And so, the Imperial Banner was raised over the City. The dark blue background, with Silver hammer and Anvil surrounded by seven golden stars was a symbol unknown to the inhabitants of the city, but they didn't rape or pillage so the people didn't really feel occupied.

The army left behind a good 5,000 troops to garrison the city, while the Fleet returned to the Empire to get more troops and bring more supplies. The prince watched the fleet leave from atop a hill on their way to Casterly Rock, as they wanted to take the fortress sitting on top of a large cliff.

A few hundred feet from the walls the Army set up camp, fortifying their position with wooden spikes behind them. They began work on catapults, and even a siege tower, but this wasn't needed.

The steward of Casterly Rock seemingly didn't want to surrender, but he also didn't want to endure a siege. So he, foolishly, led a Cavalry charge out of the Fortress.

Without warning, the camp was attacked by a force of 260 Riders, but this dint do anything. The steward was inexperienced, but even a inexperienced person would know that a attack in the night would have been his best bet if he wanted to attack them. Even then they would have died, but it was even faster in the broad daylight the steward decided to attack in.

The fight lasted only ten minutes, then the horses were killed by Imperial Spears and Pikes, and the riders either killed during their Horse's death or killed by the swords of Imperial soldiers. The prince and most officers didn't even join in, so fast it was over.

And so, Casterly Rock was taken within two days of siege.

'Impossible to take, they said. Never once had a force managed to take it, they said. We needed two days. Didn't even have time to finish the siege tower.' Thought Bjarne, while walking through the keep of Casterly Rock.

The non-combatants are still alive, and all Lannister Family members were confined to cells. Now they only needed to announce this and the Lannister Forces will be forced to come to the castle to retake it. From what he was told by their few spies in Westeros, Tywin Lannister will come in full force to retake his home, leaving King's Landing open for conquest by Robb Stark. If all works.

* * *

 

**_A few days later, King's Landing._ **

Tyrion Lannister, temporary Hand of the King, was reading the message send by Raven from Casterly Rock. He had read it several times already, but he still couldn't believe it. The Rock taken, Lannisport occupied and that by allies of the Starks. Allies they didn't knew existed. His father will probably return to the Rock to retake it.

"Why did you summon the small council?" Asked his sister, as she entered the small council chambers together with Varys, Little Finger and Pycelle.

"We have received a letter." He just answered, and said "please take a seat. There has been a... situation." The council sat down, and Tyrion looked at the Master of Whispers. Did he already know of this?

"I will now read the letter. Wait with your questions until I'm finished.

To the Hand of the King, whoever that may be.

With this, I announce that the Ancient Promise of Alliance is held, and we have gone to war for the Starks.

Currently we hold Lannisport occupied and the Rock has fallen. You will receive these places back in exchange for agreeing to all demands made by the King of Winter.

Signed,

Bjarne of House Hugdarul, Crown Prince of the Empire of the Mountains, heir to the Throne in the Mountain.

What do you think?" Tyrion asked, and took in the faces of the council.

Pycelle's face displayed disbelieve and shock, while Littlefinger looks intrigued and disbelieving. Varys face was neutral, although his eye was twice ting lightly. Maybe because he didn't know of that until today?

Cersei's was face was shocked, angry and disbelieving. She was the most disbeliving of them all, and opened her mouth to speak.

"How do we know this message is real? And not just a ruse to lure us into something stupid like trying to retake a castle that isn't taken?" She asked, looking pleased with herself at this idea. Yes, it isn't real. All a ruse, the Rock cannot be taken.

"Do you not think I checked this?" Tyrion said, and showed Cersei the sigil with which the letter had been sealed. It was a Lion's head, with a large 'C' in the middle. "This is the Sigil of the Steward of Casterly Rock. The castle is taken. Now, what do we do about it?"

"I have never heard of this 'Empire of the Mountains', but I had heard tales of a mysterious person that visited Torrhen Stark after he bend the knee. It is said that person rode west, towards the Sunset Sea after he talked with former King. It is possible that the Stark had allies that we didn't know of. The only question is, why haven't they fought in other wars?" Said Varys, and his eye stopped twitching.

"Given the fact that they had, probably, formed this alliance after Torrhen kneeled it is possible that they only fought at their side if the Starks wanted their independence back." Said Tyrion, it all seemed logical. Mysterious power from across the Sunset Sea, presumably a First Men from before the Andal Invasion, allied with the Starks to help the, regain Independece.

"Then, how shall we react to their demands? We don't have Arya Stark, and I doubt we give them Sansa..."

* * *

 

_**Same Time, Riverrun.** _

"Your Grace, a letter for you." Said a servant as he gave Robb a piece of parchment. They were currently in a War Council, but he still decided to open and read the letter.

What he read amazed him. So much, that he decided to share it now with his Lords.

"Lord Umber, thank you for your words but I think this letter is very important." Said Robb as Lord Umber was saying something about their plans to invade the Westerlands.

"I will read it out loud.

To his Grace, Robb first of his name, of House Stark, King of Winter.

With this letter, I gladly announce that the promise of support made to Torrhen Stark is being held. The Imperial fleet and Army have set sail as soon as we heard of your Crowning as King of Winter, and we now have landed.

We have taken Lannisport and Casterly Rock, and now await command for further plans. The Imperial Force currently numbers 40,000 and a additional 40,000 will arrive within the next two moons.

Signed,

Bjarne of House Hugdarul, Crown Prince of the Empire of the Mountains, heir to the Throne in the Mountain.

It seems father forgot to tell me something." He said, and the Lords looked at him.

"These truly are wonderful news," said Lord Bolton in a near whisper. "But how do we know this is true? It could all be a ruse to lure us towards King's Landing and destroy our Army."

"Your Grace, I recommend we ask for this Prince Bjarne to come here to Riverrun. To speak with him about this alliance, one of which your father never told you. Although, it could be that Lord Stark himself didn't know of this, as his father was probably killed before he could tell him" said Lord Glover, and other Lords nodded while also murmuring their words of agreement.

"I will ask him to Riverrun then," Robb said. Hopefully this wasn't a ruse. Hopefully it as real.

_To be continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please leave a comment if you liked it/have criticism that can help me make this story better.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fanfiction I’ve already uploaded on ff.net, under the same username. I hope you like it, and please leave a comment. I like constructive criticism.


End file.
